


Stand By You

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Consensual, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Sebastian doesn't like to lose. This particular loss feels worse so it's up to his girlfriend to make him feel better





	Stand By You

Sebastian stands in front of her the pain and sadness etched into his expression. She steps up to him and pulls him close to her wrapping her arms around him. His head falls to her shoulder and he buries his head as far as he can in the crook of her neck. She hates that he's feeling like this, the way that his race results affect him so much. It's cruel that the talented, caring, affectionate man she loves so much can be quietly sobbing on her shoulder. When he moves away from her and gazes into her eyes she know exactly what he needs right now, the silent question not needing to be asked aloud. She nods encouraging him to take everything he wants.

He claims her lips, a desperate intense kiss that makes her shiver in delight. He wastes no time sliding his tongue into her mouth. She fights him for dominance, knowing this is what he needs. He needs to win today, something she's all too happy to give him. When she submits to him she feels his hands loosen the tie on her pyjama bottoms and lets them fall to the floor. He breaks the kiss and hooks his fingers under her top and helps her pull it off. Seb places his hands on her shoulders and uses his strength to push her down on her knees. She watches as he pulls his clothes off, then when he's as naked as she is, she moves forward and takes the tip of his hard length in her mouth. She knows he needs to be in control of this so sucks lightly until he's ready. He moves his hips forward and slides his length in and out deeper. She hollows her cheeks whilst he thrusts roughly, hitting the back of her throat. It's far more rough than she's used to but she continues to swirl her tongue around his cock as best she can. Seb holds her head in place as he relentlessly chases his release. His eyes are closed now, moaning loudly as she sucks harder, taking everything he's giving. She desperately grasps at his thighs, digging her nails in as he continues to delve deeper into her mouth. Her position on the hard floor is starting to make her legs ache but when she glances up at him she realises every pain she feels now is worth it. He looks more relaxed like this, the bliss on his face making him look much more like her Sebastian. When he's close he tightens his grip on her hair, yanking on it harshly bringing tears to her eyes. When he takes one last thrust and stills inside her, he groans loudly as he comes. She swallows as much of it as she can before he pulls out breathless and spent.

Seb helps her to her feet, gently caressing the side of her face. He kisses her softly, licking away any come that she hadn't managed to swallow. The gentle loving actions are a contrast to the look on his face. He still looks unsatisfied, today's race still playing on his mind. The anger of a missed opportunity shows. He looks at her for confirmation again, she knows no matter how he feels he doesn't want to force her to do anything she's not comfortable with. Another nod means he leads her to the bed. He sits on the edge before pulling her down so she is laying face down over his lap. Seb runs his hands over her body and she wonders what he will do next. He brings his hand down on the side of her ass and gives her a firm smack. She jerks in surprise at the pain. Seb takes time to appreciate the sight of her writhing on his lap and the pink handprint forming on her porcelain skin before repeating the smack on her other cheek. She moans out in pleasure as he continues to torture her alternating gentle caresses with even harder smacks. She can't help but rut against him, feeling how he's started to harden again.

Just when she thinks she can't take anymore, Seb moves his hand down the curve of her ass and roughly shoves two fingers inside her. She groans at the intrusion, she's wet enough to take him but he's once again rough not giving her time to adjust. He continues to delve deeper inside, stretching and curling his fingers brushing against her sweet spot. He adds another finger and her breath hitches at the feeling. She realises in that moment just how upset he really is, how he needs her to feel the same amount of pain he's in. It's not the first time he's been like this after a race. The last time he retired that early she was with him at the track. She remembers how he dragged her into his motorhome, bent her over the table and pounded balls deep in her not caring that they were surrounded by the rest of the paddock. He fucked so hard into her as a way to release the built up tension that she had to bury her head into his discarded race overalls to disguise the earth shattering scream he dragged from her as she came harder than she ever had done before.

Today feels just like that moment, Seb forces another finger inside her and it causes her to shudder uncontrollably. He's giving her just the right amount of pleasure and pain to satisfy them both. She looks up at him seeing the intense look of concentration on his face, his tongue sticking out slightly. He's completely hard again underneath her and she feels him every time she pushes her hips against his muscular thighs. Before long the familiar heat of her impending orgasm spreads through her. He doesn't stop thrusting his fingers deeper and for a moment it looks like he contemplating pushing his fist inside her. Her heart misses a beat at the thought, she shamelessly moves her hips into his touch. She'd quite happily take whatever he wants to give. He hesitates, conflict crossing his expression, like he realises it's too much for tonight. Instead he runs his thumb over her ass before pushing it in. She's overwhelmed by the feeling of Seb's fingers everywhere and its enough to trigger her climax and she screams his name as she comes.

He watches her panting as she tries to steady her breathing but it's impossible. Seb has worked her up so much that even though he has taken her over the edge she's still desperate for him to continue. He manoeuvres them around so she is laying on the bed and he's kneeling between her legs. He grips her thigh, lifting it off the bed and pushes his leaking cock against her entrance. He moves forward, pressing his entire length inside her quivering heat. He sets a punishing pace, one that leaves her a wanton needy mess. Seb doesn't stop moving pulling all the way out so only the tip of his cock remains inside her before slamming back in. He's chasing what he needs, the one bit of today that he can control, the one part he can get what he wants. When he hooks her legs over his arms, gripping her hips as he does, she can't stop moaning his name. The change of angle means he's hitting her sweet spot with every thrust. She can't do much more than just hold on and enjoy the feelings Seb's inflicting on her. The pace he's setting is much more violent than usual but it's working. She can see the anger of his race result slowly seeping out of his expression with every thrust. She continues to moan his name as she feels herself close in to another climax. Seb doesn't look far off from his release either, his body is shaking, sweat highlighting his muscles. When his pace becomes sloppy and erratic she moves her hands and places them on top of his. Seb links his fingers with hers, as he continues thrusting. For the first time tonight she speaks, "I love you Seb, always, together forever". It's enough for him to reach his completion, taking one last violent thrust before coming inside her. At the sight of him losing himself to pleasure, she comes again, clenching around him as she cries out.

Seb collapses on top of her, before pulling out and moving so they are still wrapped around each other. He has his eyes closed as he tries to regain control of his breathing but she can see he's more content. She finds a comfortable position in his arms as close as she can get. She can feel her body aching already and she knows it will probably hurt for a while but it's all worth it when he eventually opens his eyes and gazes lovingly at her, all the anger and hurt no longer present. "Ich liebe dich liebling. I don't know what I'd do without you". She smiles at him before he gives her a tender kiss, "I'm always here. I'll stand by you always". 


End file.
